tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Mannequin Time
Mannequin Time is the eighth story in Spydoll Inc (series). Kyla Abonde is the focus character, as after a prank of hers ends up going wrong she's forced to take charge of the situation. Dragon's Den is formally introduced. Summary A short time after Trina visited Spydoll Inc to collect Chloe Noi and Jamie Mosley-Noi, who thanks to Kyla Abonde were to be mannequins at The Red Rogue, Trina encounters King Cobra. Hypnotized, Trina is willingly taken by Cobra, along with her prized mannequins, to Très Chic. Tia Walters, due to being deaf, could not be hypnotized and spoke to Chadwick Pillai, the pair then getting in touch with Kyla. With few options Kyla let Chadwick and Tia in on what Spydoll Inc really is about, getting help from Sneakers to find Cobra and the missing women. Lanie Drago, a jealous rival of Trina's, was revealed to be behind it and the past attempt by The Reapers to steal Trina's mannequins. Kyla and the Spydolls stormed the store but Kyla ended up hypnotized by Cobra, who then escaped with the help of Caracal. Kyla was revived by Chadwick and they rescued everyone, Lanie's boutique soon signed over to Trina instead with the woman ending up as the Rogue's latest mannequin. While Caracal introduced King Cobra to Type-7 Trina enjoyed having Lanie as a mannequin, only to thin give into sexual desires for the woman and even freeze herself while doing so. Back at Spydoll Inc Kyla said goodnight to Chadwick before focusing on both getting Annabel Lopez ready for a project involving Sandy Vanholt and figuring out a way to apologize to Chloe and Jamie for freezing them yet again. Appearing Elisha Cuthbert.jpg|Trina Goldworth (Elisha Cuthbert)|link=Trina Goldworth Jang Nara 2.jpg|Chloe Noi (Jang Nara)|link=Chloe Noi Kendra James 11.jpg|Jamie Mosley-Noi (Kendra James)|link=Jamie Mosley-Noi Leslie Mann 2.jpg|Mona St. Claire (Leslie Mann)|link=Mona St. Claire Mizuo Peck.jpg|Jane Crazyeagle (Mizuo Peck)|link=Jane Crazyeagle Kristen Miller 2.jpg|Vicky Sandrosi (Kristen Miller)|link=Vicky Sandrosi Keira Knightley.jpg|Janna Brinwells (Keira Knightley)|link=Janna Brinwells Jennifer Hudson.jpg|Callista Hart (Jennifer Hudson)|link=Callista Hart Janelle Monae.jpg|Poodle McDaniels (Janelle Monae)|link=Poodle McDaniels Kat Deluna.jpg|Kara Sanchez (Kat Deluna)|link=Kara Sanchez Melanie Fiona.jpg|Sasha McDaniels (Melanie Fiona)|link=Sasha McDaniels Mai Kuraki.jpg|Kami Mori (Mai Kuraki)|link=Kami Mori Kimberly Caldwell.jpg|Clarity Belle (Kimberly Caldwell)|link=Clarity Belle Ashley Jenkins.jpg|Romey Harlan (Ashley Jenkins)|link=Romey Harlan Keri Hilson.jpg|Liane Boston (Keri Hilson)|link=Liane Boston Diana Knight.jpg|King Cobra (Diana Knight)|link=King Cobra Katie Leclerc.jpg|Tia Walters (Katie Leclerc)|link=Tia Walters Spencer Locke.jpg|Jeri Heike (Spencer Locke)|link=Jeri Heike Alexandra Dahlström 6.jpg|Kyla Abonde (Alexandra Dahlström)|link=Kyla Abonde Anna Paquin.jpg|Raegan Morris (Anna Paquin)|link=Raegan Morris Rihanna.jpg|Rose Fame (Robyn Fenty)|link=Rose Fame Lady GaGa 2.jpg|Briar Haines (Stefani Germanotta)|link=Briar Haines Kendra James.jpg|Rebecca Mosley (Kendra James)|link=Rebecca Mosley Dev Patel 3.jpg|Chadwick Pillai (Dev Patel)|link=Chadwick Pillai Question.jpg|Sneakers|link=Sneakers Asia DeMarcos 2.jpg|Lanie Drago (Asia DeMarcos)|link=Lanie Drago Anel Lopez 3.jpg|Annabel Lopez (Anel Lopez Gorham)|link=Annabel Lopez Katherine Heigl 2.jpg|Leslie Schulz (Katherine Heigl)|link=Leslie Schulz Naomi Watts 4.jpg|Alexis Sutherland (Naomi Watts)|link=Alexis Sutherland Nicki Minaj.jpg|Crystal Barnes (Nicki Minaj)|link=Crystal Barnes Amber Valletta 3.jpg|Irene McNeil (Amber Valletta)|link=Irene McNeil Serena Williams.jpg|Toni Waters (Serena Williams)|link=Toni Waters Cecile De France.jpg|Rene Pierre (Cécile De France)|link=Rene Pierre Sarah Wayne Callies.jpg|Caracal (Sarah Wayne Callies)|link=Caracal Sandra Hess 2.jpg|Tiamat (Sandra Hess)|link=Tiamat Josie Lauren 3.jpg|Fiona Diaz (Josie Lauren)|link=Fiona Diaz Jessica Simpson 5.jpg|Sandy Vanholt (Jessica Simpson)|link=Sandy Vanholt Category: Stories Category: Spydoll Inc